Love At First Sight
by hpfan723
Summary: At Hogwarts this year Harry had another fatal plot against him that will cause some of his loved ones to lose their lives. Also, he meets the girl of his dreams who will change his life forever, but she could be the one that is accidentally helping Volder
1. Who's That Girl? HARRY

Disclaimer: All of the original Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but all of the new characters, new characteristics, the plot, etc. belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
Summery: At Hogwarts this year Harry had another fatal plot against him that will cause some of his loved ones to lose their lives. Also, he meets the girl of his dreams who will change his life forever, but she could be the one that is accidentally helping Voldermort. (okay I'm not good at summaries, but please read! It's my first ff!)  
  
Chapter One-Harry  
  
It was a warm sunny day as Harry arrived at Platform 9 and ?. Harry had not had a good summer at all. Even after two years the Dursleys had not forgiven Harry about the Aunt Marge incident. That had not been the only problem over the summer. Sirius had sent an owl to Harry with a birthday card and gift. Harry had just started opening his gift when he heard Aunt Petunia shriek. It was so loud that Harry was surprised the whole neighborhood had not woken up. Following Aunt Petunia's scream was a load roar from the mouth of Uncle Vernon. The owl had torn all sorts of items in their newly re-decorated room. Everything was torn and ripped. The room was completely ruined. Harry was forced to stay in his room and eat only once a day. Harry had no idea how he was going to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys were absolutely furious with him. Then Harry had the idea to tell people what he really was: a wizard. Harry was old enough now for people to actually believe him. When he blackmailed the Dursleys into doing this, they had agreed to let him go back to school, with furious and frightened looks on their faces. Uncle Vernon had dropped Harry off and had driven away as fast as he could, leaving Harry there alone with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. Harry was now on the lookout for his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. While he was doing so, Harry's eyes stopped upon a girl he had never seen before, waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was now fifteen years old and going into his 5th year at Hogwarts. He had a small relationship over the summer with a girl he had met, but nothing had gone past a short kiss on the lips. This year Harry wanted a strong relationship with someone he really loved and someone who loved him back. The girl Harry was looking at was very beautiful. She was not too tall and not too short. She was just a little shorter than Harry. She was skinny with a nice figure. Harry could see she was very tan, especially in her white tank top. Her hair was shoulder length and a dirty blonde color. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, but they had a sign of confusion in them. The girl looked around Harry's age and Harry wondered why he had never seen her before. "HARRY!" someone from behind him yelled. Harry swirled around and recognized his best friend, Ron.  
  
"There you are," he said. "Hermione saved us a seat on the train, but for some new person, too. Hermione met her over the summer in Australia." "Cool," said Harry, whose mind was still on his dream girl, who was no longer where she had been standing. As Harry and Ron walked into the compartment talking to each other excitedly. Harry stopped suddenly stopped. Hermione's new friend was his dream girl!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************** A/N: I hope you like what I have posted so far. I have more and if you want to read it please review. I will post the next chapter so everything makes a little more sense too, but please r/r!!!! Also I have written most of the story and its pretty long and my typing is up to date with my writing...the more reviews I get the more posting I'll do 


	2. A New Home EMMA

Disclaimer: All of the original Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but all of the new characters, new characteristics, the plot, etc. belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two-Emma  
  
Emma was more nervous than she had ever been before. Her dad had gotten transferred from America to England. Emma's parents had pulled her out of her old wizarding school so she could be closer to them. They had then landed her at Hogwarts. Not that Emma thought there was anything wrong with going to Hogwarts. It seemed like it was a great school and she could not wait to meet her new headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world. It was just that Emma had grown up in America. Everything she had ever known was there. Emma was also incredibly patriotic, too. She felt as if she was betraying her country. Saying good-bye to her friends had been incredibly hard, but saying good-bye to her boyfriend had been even harder. Emma had been going out wither her boyfriend, John, for two years and they were very much in love. Emma thought she could never love anyone more, but she was in for a surprise! Emma and John said a long distance relationship would work just fine. John, who was a wizard, would send letter from him and Emma's friends every week. When Emma and John had said good-bye, it was very said that even John cried a little. As a treat, Emma's parents took her to Australia for a summer trip. There Emma had met a girl named Hermione Granger. They had become instant friends. Each of them had assumed the other was a muggle, but when Hermione said what her headmaster's name was, Emma could not believe it. Hermione was just as excited as Emma was. After being best friends with guys for two years, Hermione had felt like she needed a change. Emma said good-bye to her parents and promised to write them throughout the year and the girls had met at Diogion Alley the week before school started. Once they had gotten all of their school supplies, they left for Platform 9 and ? together, they day the train departed. Emma had received a visit from an older woman, by the name of Professor McGonagall. With her, she has brought a dirty old black hat. This hat had sorted Emma into a Hogwarts house called Gryffindor. Emma and Hermione were so excited because Hermione was in Gryffindor as well. Emma was also pleased to learn that a nice girl, by the name of Lavender Brown, was in Gryffindor as well.  
  
While Hermione said good-bye to her parent at Platform 9 and ? she saw a very good-looking boy with black hair and blue (green) eyes. He looked as if he was in the same year as her and was excited to see that he was looking at her as well. Hermione had told Emma that she would be saving two seats for her other friends, Ron and Harry. Emma was excited to meet more new people that she could become friends with. Around five minutes before the train departed, a bright red hair boy walked into the train compartment she was in with Hermione. The boy has green eyes, a pointy nose and some freckles like Emma did. The one that followed, to Emma's delight, was the boy from when she was waiting for Hermione on Platform 9 and ?. He seemed as surprised to see Emma, as she was to see him. Emma could not help admiring his looks. Then she reminded herself that she loved John and looked away.  
  
A/N: I Hope you like it! PLEASE review! I will post more if you review. r/r! Thanks! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 3 reviews! 


	3. Chapters 2 and 4 HARRY3 EMMA4

Chapter Three-Harry Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw Harry's dream girl. When Hermione introduced everyone, Harry learned that his dream girl's name was Emma.  
"Hey," said Emma. That is when Harry noticed something different about Emma. She did not have a British accent like all of Harry's friends had, she had an American one. "Are you from America?" asked Harry. "Yeah," replied Emma, smiling at him. Harry felt his knees go weak. She had the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. Harry then sat down next to Ron, across from Emma and Hermione. Then Hermione introduced Emma to Harry and Ron. Harry could tell Emma was excited when she learned who Harry was and that she wanted to see his scar, but did not want to be rude. Ron caught on and yanked up Harry's bangs and said,  
"And there's his scar." Emma giggled. Harry saw Ron and Hermione look at each other. They could tell there was some chemistry.  
Most of the ride to Hogwarts they talked about Emma. They asked her all sorts of questions, about her old school, why she transferred, her family and things like that, Harry was now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and was trilled to learn that Emma played the seeker position. The Quidditch team had two new open Chaser positions. Harry told Emma to come to the Quidditch team's first practice where there would be tryouts. Emma seemed overjoyed.  
Harry looked at Emma most of the time and was more than happy when she looked at him. What let Harry's feelings down was the fact that every time that Emma would look at him, she would then look down at the ground guiltily as if she should not be looking at him in that way. This continued throughout the train ride and Harry could not help, but wondering why.  
  
Chapter Four-Emma  
  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Emma could not believe how fast time had gone by. Emma had, had such a great time. Emma felt awful throughout the trip, too. She could tell Harry might have some feelings for her and she was afraid she might be giving him the message that she liked him, too. Emma had to admit that she could not help having slight feelings for him. Harry was good-looking, incredibly sweet and very nice, but Emma loved John. When Emma reached the castle she was in complete awe. It was huge. Its structure was beautiful and the lake around it was grand. Emma did not think it could get any better, but when she saw the inside she fell in love with Hogwarts. When Emma walked into the Great Hall for dinner and saw Dumbledore for the first time, she squealed with delight. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and Emma realized what she had done, she could not help joining in.  
"EMMA!" someone shouted. Emma quickly turned only to see Lavender running at her to give her a hug.  
"Hey Lavender," said Hermione who was also greeted by a hug.  
"Hey Harry, hi Ron," Lavender said to them.  
"Hi Lavender, how was your summer?" asked Harry.  
"It was great, thank you," she replied. Everyone turned to hear what Ron was going to say, but only found him staring open-mouthed at Lavender. Harry nudged Ron.  
"Oh hey er. Lavender," stuttered Ron. Lavender laughed and giggled. Both of them looked at each other and then turned away blushing. Harry, Emma and Hermione all looked at each other, silently agreeing to set Ron and Lavender up. Lavender broke the silence.  
"I saved everyone a seat up front. I know Emma really wants to see Dumbledore close up."  
"Thanks Lavender," Emma said. With that, Emma, Lavender, Hermione, Harry and Ron started walking towards their seats.  
  
A/N: I am posting two chapters from now until the chapters get longer! Please r/r! Hope you like it! 


End file.
